


Unconventional Weapons

by DraconicEngineer



Series: Bonded by Fate [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2016, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Family, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Friendship, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicEngineer/pseuds/DraconicEngineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a training session with his daughter Kana, Corrin has a story to tell.  As the whole family gathers, just what embarrassing moment will our hero recall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of 7 and the positive Azurrin vibes are still going strong. This took longer than I thought but I feel like it was worth. Again, thank you for your support on all my work. As always, each and every review is appreciated be it praise or constructive criticism. Be sure to check out the official tumblr site at azurrinweek.tumblr.com for more cool stuff like this.

**_Day 2: Weapon_ **

**_Unconventional Weapons_ **

“I’m ready to go Papa! Watch me!” a small girl shouted with excitement at her father. The girl turned and faced a practice dummy, firmly connected to the ground by a wooden post. With a flourish of the steel katana she held, the young princess leapt forward and unleashed a flying spin attack that connected to the dummy’s chest. The resulting slash was easily visible and some of the straw that kept dummy’s shape intact fell out of its torso, causing it to tilt forward a little.

“Well done Kana! That truly was a great strike. With a little more practice, you’ll be able to land that every time without fail!” These words of praise from Corrin brought a smile to Kana’s face. That attack was one he had developed during the war against Anankos several years ago and his daughter had been working hard to perfect it and make it her own.

Kana turned to her father and sustained her grin. “Thanks Papa. Without your help, I never would have made it this far.” The grin faded from her face as she made her next point. “Still, I’m not doing nearly as much damage as you did.”

Corrin walked over to the dummy and used his left index finger to trace Kana’s slash. It was long, slim and straight, as any clean strike from a katana should be.

“Kana, trust me when I say the damage you did with this hit was just fine. Look at your blade for a moment and tell me about its shape.”

Kana did as she was instructed and inspected her katana. Several raised eyebrows, intense examining stares and gentle touches later, she looked back up at her father.

“It’s really thin, but sharp too. And it has this weird little curve as you approach the tip.”

“Right. Now take a look at my sword for a moment.” Corrin lifted his right hand and held the Omega Yato out in front of Kana. The legendary sword burst into life and the tooth-like blades on the side began to slowly move across the sword. The trademark purple flames licked its edges and erratically danced from its hilt to its tip. Kana stared at it in awe. Her father’s sword had always entranced her whenever she saw it in action, but looking at it up close mesmerized her even more.

“Papa your sword has a lot of sharp points all around it….and most of them move on their own! It’s like your sword would just tear into anything it hits.”

“Exactly. No matter what, the damage dealt by your sword will never look the same as the damage dealt by mine. A katana is used to slice and a clean, deep cut means your technique was superb. That means you used the weapon properly, just like your last attack. As you’ve noticed, the Omega Yato is far different from your standard katana and as a result it won’t leave the same clean cut.”

“I think I get it. Do the flames on the Omega Yato actually burn enemies?” Kana asked, intrigued by the flames that sprung forth from the blade at her father’s touch.

“That they do. If you’ve seen some of the training dummies that I’ve worked on, you might have noticed how the slash marks have burnt edges.”

“I noticed that but I’ve never thought that they’d just burn a little bit. In my head, I always figured that the dummy would burst into flames with a big whoosh,” she accentuated her words by placing her katana on the floor and throwing her arms into the air, “and then Mama would use her water powers to put out the fire!”

Corrin burst into laughter at his daughter’s explanation. “I can see why you would think that to be true. Those flames do look very powerful, but they’re actually not that potent. Don’t get down on yourself about it though. I’ve had my fair share of misconceptions about weapons before.”

“Like what Papa?”

“Let’s take a seat and then I’ll tell you. It’s still kinda embarrassing for me,” Corrin said, walking towards a bench off to the side and taking a seat.

Kana giggled as she followed him. Her father had oftentimes told her stories of his past, but never anything like this. The princess knew her father would willingly talk about embarrassing moments he had experienced, yet not a single one of them had to do with combat. Eager to hear the story, Kana sat on her father’s lap and looked up at him expectantly.

Corrin looked around to make sure nobody was nearby and was satisfied with his surroundings. At one point he could have sworn he saw a bit of that unmistakable light blue hair maybe 20 feet away next to a tree, but a second look put those suspicions to rest. “Alright, promise to me that you won’t tell anyone else what you hear right now. The only person I’ve told this to, besides you, is your mother and I’d rather not let this information get out to the world.”

“I promise Papa” Kana affirmed, putting a finger over her lips to indicate her silence.

Corrin nodded and began his tale. “So a long time ago, back when I was fighting in the war, I had to use my dragonstone as weapon.”

Kana looked at her father confused. “But you told me you used it all the time Papa! That’s how you transformed into a dragon whenever you needed to.”

Corrin looked up and began to scratch the back of his head, clearly embarrassed. “Right, but in this instance, I’m not talking about using it to transform. I…,” the Vallite King paused and sighed before finishing his sentence, “threw it. At an enemy.”

The reply from his daughter was almost instantaneous. “No way!” The princess needed to take pause to prevent a wave of giggles from escaping her mouth. “Mama must have scolded you for that big time after the battle!”

“I’m getting there. Anyway, we were fighting Nohr’s port town of Dia and an enemy lancer had managed to sneak up behind me. I was caught by surprise and I slipped when I dodged the sneak attack. The Yato fell out of my hands and slid a fair distance away. Since your mother was occupied with another enemy, she couldn’t help me, so I had to deal with this on my own. All I had was my dragonstone and there was no way I could transform in time or run to my sword without getting hit. So I did the first thing I thought of and threw my dragonstone at him.”

“Did you hit him?” Kana asked, still doing her very best to keep from laughing.

“You bet I did! Knocked him out cold” Corrin exclaimed, smiling at Kana and pointing to himself proudly before resuming his normal posture. “But then your mother, who had long since finished dealing with her foe, turned around and looked at me like I was insane. She even rolled her eyes at me!”

That was the tipping point for Kana and she burst into laughter that would not be stopped. Her light airy giggles spread through the area but after a couple of seconds of listening Corrin detected that they were not alone. His pointed ears twitched as he picked up the same sounds, but at a different, deeper melodious pitch.

“ _Picking out pitches is so much easier now…guess that’s one of the many perks of being married to a beautiful songstress_ ,” Corrin thought, as he listened to the new sound.

His brief session of spacing out was broken by Kana’s inquisitiveness. “Did you make that goofy face?” she asked, pausing her laughter for a moment.

“What goofy face?” Corrin replied.

The third voice answered his question for him. “You know, the face you make when other people start to get angry at you. The one with the big smile usually accompanied by a shrug.”

Both Corrin and Kana turned to face its owner and took comfort at the familiar face.

“Ok, ok, you got me Shigure. Since I’m sure you’ve heard the beginning of the story, why don’t you come and join us for its ending?” the king asked his son, patting an open spot on the bench.

“I’m sorry for eavesdropping Father. I was just painting on the other side of that tree and then I heard you talking to Kana, so I felt compelled to listen in. As you can see, I got carried away by your story,” the painter responded, bowing to accompany his apology.

“Ah, don’t worry about that. I don’t mind you hearing about this. In fact, I’m glad you emerged from your painting. Now we can spend some time together and that’s far more valuable than my dignity.”

Shigure chuckled and strode over, taking a seat where his father indicated as Kana finished the last of her giggling. “You’re right about that. Plus, I like learning more about you and Mother. Your stories are always entertaining to say the least.”

Corrin nodded and looked at his children on either side of him. “Alright, I’ll continue now. So as Shigure stated, I did indeed make that face at your mother after she rolled her eyes at me. But now I was at an impasse. I was in the middle of a battlefield and my dragonstone lay several feet in front of me and the Yato lay several feet behind me. To make matters worse, another pair of soldiers were closing in on us so I had to go for one option. I bolted for my dragonstone and quickly grabbed hold of it before running back to Azura’s side to assist her. I needed a weapon, so I decided to make one for myself.”

“Make a weapon? How did you do that in the middle of a battle?” Shigure queried, perplexed at his father’s last sentence.

“Did you partially transform Papa? Oh oh oh! Did you use your arm lance? Did you make those jaws from your hand?” Kana added, practically bouncing up and down on Corrin’s lap.

“Well, Kana’s right here. I partially transformed my left arm into that draconic lance you’ve seen me use sometimes. Now keep in mind that partial transformation was still fairly new to me at the time, so I didn’t have anything mastered. Long story short, I didn’t have much experience with the arm lance or lance combat and that fight was very awkward.”

“How awkward?” both of the children asked in unison.

“I had a lance. They had axes. Let’s just say that at one point, my arm got stuck in the curved part of an axe and leave it at that,” Corrin answered.

Kana and Shigure looked at each other and roared into laughter once more. Corrin laughed along with them, placing an arm over their shoulders in a show of unity. Eventually, the fits of giggles came to an end and Corrin addressed his children once more. “And there you have it. That’s the end of my part of the story.”

“You can’t just end it there Corrin. Must I remind you what happened afterwards?”

The new addition to the conversation took everyone by surprise, but the identity of the speaker was anything but surprising.

Kana was the first to face her mother and cheered. “Yay! Tell us more Mama!”

Shigure chimed in, agreeing with his younger sister. “Yes, Mother. Please, if you have more to add I’d love to hear it.”

“Of course,” Azura responded, “I’d be more than happy to continue this story.”

Corrin’s face had become red as a tomato and he sat in a stunned silence as Azura joined the rest of her family and stood in front of them. What was about to come next wasn’t going to be pretty. He wanted to question how in Valla Azura had arrived here, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the sounds of Kana and Shigure laughing had made to the palace and tipped her off.

Kana and Shigure had their eyes glued to their mother as she continued the story. “As your father has told you, he did indeed get his arm stuck in an axe. Naturally, his first reaction was to flail his arm to free it. All that accomplished was yanking the axe out of the enemy’s hands. Then, since he couldn’t free his arm, your father had the excellent idea to use the axe attached to it.”

“And how did he do that Mama?” Kana asked, urging her mother on. Corrin knew the upcoming answer and dropped his head into his hands, preparing for the worst.

“He jumped in front of me and swung his arm back and forth. The axe’s handle acted like a miniature battering ram and knocked out our foes. It was highly amusing in hindsight, but certainly not during the battle,” Azura recalled, a little shake of the head accompanying her recounting of the memory.

As the children laughed once more, Corrin raised his head and snuck in a quick riposte. “I’ll have you know that I got the Yato back right after that, so that truly is the end of the story.”

“I know dear,” the songstress told her husband, “I couldn’t resist the opportunity though. You’re too cute when you’re embarrassed like that.”

Corrin sighed. “And I thought I was the playful one in this relationship.”

Azura smiled back at him. “You know what they say. Sometimes, girls just want to have fun.”

The half-dragon looked back up at her and smiled as well. “It’s good to see that your wit is sharp as ever. If you’re in the mood to have fun then surely, you must be willing to laugh.”

“Well of course. I could join our children in laughing at your past exploits.”

“That won’t be necessary. Instead of having you laugh at a memory of a weapon, I’ll make you laugh with a new secret weapon of my own.”

“And what would that be?”

Corrin’s eyes gleamed with anticipation and smirk rose at the corner of his mouth. “Tickling!”

With the speed of a lightning bolt, he jumped off of the bench and wrapped his wife in a hug, fingers moving rapidly across her sides in an attempt to make her laugh. The assault caught Azura off guard and her eyes widened in surprise. Now off balance, she teetered and fell to the grassy ground, Corrin falling on top of her. Her hands immediately moved to stop her husband’s as she restrained any minute sign of a laugh with all of her might.

“C-Corrin” she warned between deep breaths, “I swear,” another deep breath. Corrin did not stop, however, and ramped up the intensity of the tickle. He was determined to hear that laugh that brightened his day. He could feel Azura’s hands try and hold him back, but he had to continue. Otherwise, the surprise attack would be for naught.

Azura spoke again in a last attempt to dissuade her husband. “Corrin, you will rue,” a deep breath followed, “this decision.” As soon as those words finished, the songstress’s resistance gave out and all the pent-up mirth she had held inside was released. Her body shook with each resounding laugh and Corrin’s assault ended. His mission was accomplished. Satisfied with his work, he leaned down and stared straight into Azura’s eyes. Their faces were separated only by centimeters and in those amber pools, he could see irritation and joy. He felt the eliminating the former was necessary and did so by closing the distance and kissing his beloved, silencing her laughter. Azura closed her eyes and did the same, any negative feelings towards her husband long since erased.

The kiss lasted longer than either partner thought and only a cough from their son brought them back to reality. They parted with red faces and turned to face their children, who were watching with amusement.

“Corrin, sometimes I think you’re actually crazy,” Azura whispered to her husband.

“I think you mean crazy in love,” Corrin replied in a hushed manner. Both king and queen looked at each other for a moment and chuckled. No moment was better than when they were in each other’s company.


End file.
